D gray man tease
by Sakura no Hoshi-kun
Summary: This is a tease for my new story coming up but I don't know people will like it so Tell me if this is good! LUCKY YULLEN, MASTER/SLAVE AU. LOTS OF SMUT! STORY NOW UP! What are you doing here? GO READ! :D


**Title: D gray man~ tease **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No money equals no own :(**

**A/N: **Heeeeyyyyyyy Minna-san, Sakura is here! Ok so this is just a tease for the story I am currently working on so I want to see what you think before I put the actual chapter- it's a big more smutty than I usually do so I'm a bit scared :T

Not all of what I wrote will be given until I actually put up the chapter BASED on your reviews~ Tyki x Lavi (LUCKY) goes first~

PS. WHOEVER IMPLEMENTED THAT TYKI PET NAME FOR LAVI IS "LOVELY" I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT INFORMING YOU THAT I WILL USE IT~ PLEASE FORGIVE ME~ IF YOU READ THIS AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CREATED IT PLEASE PM SO I CAN APOLIGIZE!

**Warning: YAOI~ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**D gray man: Tease**

He grunted softly as he stirred in the soft king sized bed. He fought himself to say asleep but it seemed the darkness wouldn't welcome him anymore. So he opened his one green eye and blinked softly a few times at the brightness of the normally dark room. When he finally adjusted, he looked straight ahead only to find his master standing a few feet away from him. His back was to him as he put on a silky white shirt to add to his outfit. He already had on black slacks and Italian dress shoes. His hair wasn't tied back, making him seem more like a teen than he would with his hair tied back. It covered the stigmata across his forehead that never took away from his beautiful appearance. He was buttoning up his shirt when he looked at him through the mirror with his intense gold eyes. They stayed like this for what felt like eternity for the slave before his owner decided to speak.

"Good Morning, Lavi." The sensual, smooth called out to him.

Lavi sat up on the bed with the cover sliding off his upper body, revealing a black skinny tee, though he didn't remember having that on during the night. He lightly blushed as he recalled the events. "G-Good Morning, Tyki..."

Said man smirked in the mirror as he fixed the collar of his shirt. "It seems that last night must have been tiring for you, seeing that I woke up earlier than you."

The slave's eyes widened. He couldn't believe the he allowed himself to sleep later than his master. That was rather a big no-no. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He said frantically, getting out of bed and landed his feet on the smooth floor, ignoring the muscle tensing coldness underneath him, showing all black shorts; he didn't recall wearing those either. He would ask Tyki this later but now, he has a situation he needed to fix. He mildly bit the side of his bottom lip and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Tyki. I-I won't happen again..."

Tyki just chuckled. He turned himself away from the mirror and walked towards the other. Once he got there, he lifted Lavi's head up with one finger immediately noticing the little water droplets that appeared in the slave's single green eye. He moved his hand to wipe the non-streaming tears with his thumb. "No need to punish yourself, lovely. I have just overworked more than usual. I've been a bit more needy seeing as starting today, you going to be a learning student at Black Order Academy. Are you excited?"

At this Lavi gave a small smile. "I am. Thank you for letting me go.." He said, sounding truly grateful that Tyki would allow him to go to school.

"No problem. Now, I suggest you take a shower now, we are leaving soon."

Lavi nodded once and went towards the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and took his shower. When he got out, Tyki gave him clothes. It consisted of a blue long sleeved v-neck t-shirt with black jeans that had chains hanging, connecting, and over-lapping each other. He took then from the Noah and put them on a empty space on the dresser (after politely thank you of course). When he looked up at the mirror, he saw Tyki looking at him from behind with an amused smirk on his face. His hand was gripping at the part where the towel closed in, keeping certain areas away from the Pleasure. Feeling the rather hungry stare boring holes into him made him hesitant. He blushed heavily before looking down hastily, gripping his towel harder. He heard his master chuckle yet again.

"Lovely, what is there to be afraid of?" He could _feel _the smirk widening in the other.

Lavi hesitated once again before removing the towel from his slim waist, leaving him bare under the golden eye that belonged to Tyki. He felt as if he was fire, knowing he was blushing even harder. Sure the Noah was seen him naked countless times over the two months but his reaction always stayed the same. He heard Tyki walked towards him and before he knew it, he saw pair of hands grip at his waist. He breath hitched and his heart rate increase times a million with his eye widening but he didn't dare move. One hand moved up to his chin, slowly gliding his fingers all over his chest making his chest noticeably stiffen. The hands tilt his head up slightly, forcing Lavi to look at himself in the mirror. Tyki still had his smirk on and it widened even more when his hand at his waist slide teasingly down to a certain area and started to fondle lightly.

Lavi's eye narrowed slightly as he let his head fall back to Tyki shoulder. He breathed heavily in pants as his mouth hung open and let out a soft moan. "Ahh..."

Tyki took the opportunity to let his hand roam back down his slave's body before stopping on a nipple. He decided to make his index finger swish the tip around left and right. The fondling turn into groping he wrapped experienced fingers around Lavi's member and stroked ever so tauntingly.

"Nngh...T-TY...ki.." Lavi moaned helplessly. He grasped loudly once he felt the Noah bit harshly into his neck then lapped it up as if it was an apology. That most definitely will leave a mark. Tyki bit down on him once again, harder this time. Hard enough to draw blood. Not that he cared for it. Well, it did hurt but he didn't even think about even as so much move his head to tell Tyki to stop. He didn't want to do this but that didn't matter. He stared up at the high ceiling, vision blurred by pleasure as he let his master continue his play with his body as if he was a doll. Even if Tyki had given him privileges that most wouldn't grant their slaves, he knew where he stood. He had as much will as a doll. But he was a doll at Tyki's command. Nothing more, nothing less.

**E/N: **Weeeeeeelllllllllllll what do you think? I took out a lot of parts so I might have confused you for that~ sorry ^^"

Please review if you want to put out the first chapter and continue the story~ it's going to be called "Love and Desire are at School".

Hope you guys liked it~ Please review~ till next time :)


End file.
